1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of liquid dispensers and more specifically relates to nozzles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different designs of nozzles have been provided for the dispensing of various liquids. For example, in the vending industry for dispensing carbonated drinks, a nozzle is used for dispensing various types of different carbonated drinks. In many cases, the nozzles are fixedly mounted within the dispensing cabinet preventing adjustment of the nozzle for the proper aiming of the stream of liquid. Carbonated water will loose its high level of carbonization unless the carbonated water stream is directed into the receptacle at a proper angle and mixed with the liquid drink concentrate in an efficient manner. Disclosed herein is an assembly which inlcudes a plurality of nozzles which may be readily adjusted so as to direct the stream of liquid dispensed from each nozzle. The nozzle assembly disclosed herein is particularly advantageous in that a number of nozzles in the assembly may be increased by linear extension along a single row. In addition, additional rows of nozzles may be added to the assembly. The clamps securing the nozzles in place are designed to allow for the maximum pivotal movement of each nozzle as compared to the prior art devices which restrict the amount of motion of a nozzle.